1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to filters, and more particularly to a low pass filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters are key components in an electronic signal processing system, and are used to pass desirable signals and filter interference signals. During circuit designs, a low pass filter is often placed after a transmission amplifier in order to filter a second harmonic and a third harmonic of the transmission amplifier.
However, it is a big challenge how to design a low pass filter that can effectively filter the second harmonic and the third harmonic.